


Balmy Breath

by amadahy_is_gay



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, is it clear i dont know how to tag?, platonic kaochisa, really short, uhhh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadahy_is_gay/pseuds/amadahy_is_gay
Summary: Chisato won't stay serious during rehearsals of her death scene.
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato & Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 10





	Balmy Breath

Rehearsals were going well. Everyone was off-script and were slowly getting more fluid with how they moved. Othello was going to be a hit, and Kaoru knew it.

… However, as she recited her monologue she was reminded of a very small issue. An issue in the form of Desdemona. She ignored the small grin that appeared on the blonde’s face, lifting her hand to kiss the top of it.

“Snrk-” Sighing as Chisato rolled onto her side, bursting into giggles. “‘Ah balmy breath-’ I can’t-”

“What, would you rather me actually kiss you?”

Chisato waved her hand dismissively. “No no, it’s just funny imagining my hand as breathing-” Kaoru sighed. 

“Think we can start from the top, without you laughing.”

“No.” Very quickly, Kaoru grabbed the pillow and placed it over Chisato’s face. This causes the other to laugh even harder.

“Oh, banish me m’lord, kill me not-” Her voice was muffled, which causes Kaoru to join in the laughter. 

… before Chisato took the pillow off of her to whack her over the head. Needless to say, they didn’t get much practicing done.


End file.
